The Big Five
by machomatthew29350
Summary: This is a 4 way crossover between Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, and Brave. As well as other semi places they'll visit.
1. Chapter 1

**mood/emotions as the following for Matthew:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I was hanging with the guardians when one of Tooth's little ones came to us.

''asfnvhtjgbsnhfnsraulhfrf!''

''Woah! Calm down and tell us what's going on?'' I said

''Yeah calm down.'' 'Bunny' said

''There is a portal outside.'' We all ran out side. **The portal was blue like my ice magic. It pulsed like to music. It was light blue that turned darker.** I felt drawn to it. I stepped closer.

''Be careful Jack.'' Santa said I nodded. I got closer till I was lifted off my feet and sucked into the portal.

''Jack!'' Everyone yelled and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I was riding my horse with mom to the woods and we were racing when I saw the blue spirits.

''Mom look at the spirits. They want us to follow them.'' I said

''Okay sure,'' Mom said and we rode to them. After a couple minutes. **We found a portal. It was red like my hair. It was light red that turned darker.** I got off my horse and walked towards it. I flew into the air and was sucked in it.

''Merida!'' Mom yelled and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Rapunzel's POV**

I was remembering what happened that day when Flynn went to get more fire wood. Then mother came up and started singing. I ran away as she chased me. **I ran into a clearing where a portal was. It was purple like my dress. It was light purple that got darker.** I ran towards it trying to get away from mother and I was sucked in.

''Rapunzel!'' She screeched

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was flying Toothless when we saw something in the horizon.

''Over there Toothless.'' I said and he flew over. I got off him when he landed and went to look. **There was a portal. It was green like my shirt. It was light green that turned darker.** I walked towards it. I suddenly flew into the air and was sucked in.

''Roooaaarrrr!''(Translation: Hiiccccuupp! (Hiccup))

* * *

Sorry this chapter is really short but it leads to something big in the next chapter. Anyway I'll see you later.


	2. Chapter 2: Kingdom Hearts Styles!

**mood/emotions as the following for Matthew:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes and was on a glass floor. It was a lady in a pink dress.

''Where.. where am I?''

''So much to do... So little time. Take your Time. Don't be afraid.''

''Whaa-'' I started

''The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?'' I stepped forward. Then three pedestals appeared in a column of light.

''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.'' I walked to the shield to inspect it.

The first had a shield that was red and black. The shield had a mouse head on it.

Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said then I walked over to the sword

The middle had a sword that had a blue handle and long tilt with a tiny mouse head on it.

Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said and walked over to the wand.

The last had a magic wand. The wand was silver with a blue mouse head on top.

Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?

''Yes.'' The wand turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

''Your path is set.''

''Now what will you give up in exchange.''

I walked over to the sword.

''Do you give this up.''

''Yes.'' I said

''You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose.''

''Yes.'' I said Then the whole panel shattered and I fell onto another one. Then a light appeared in my hand and I had the wand.

'You gained the power to fight' I sung the staff down.

'All right! You got it'

''Use this power to protect yourself and others.'' A black shadow started to appear and take form.

''There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'' Then the shadows attacked. I tried to summon ice but it didn't work. I hit the shadows with my staff and they died.

''Behind You!'' I turned and attacked the shadow. It died. The panel then was covered in shadow and I got drowned in it. When I opened my eyes I was on another panel.

There was a door and I ran to it.

'I can't open it' I thought. On the other side of the panel a light shined down on a chest that appeared. I ran to it and opened it up. There was a key. I grabbed it and I opened the door. There was a bright light and I had to shield my eyes. Then I walked through and I started to lose consciousness again. Right before I blacked out I heard a voice.

''The day you open the door is both far off and very near. Don't be afraid and remember- you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.''

* * *

 **Merida's POV**

I opened my eyes and was on a glass floor. It was a lady in a pink dress.

''Where.. where am I?''

''So much to do... So little time. Take your Time. Don't be afraid.''

''Whaa-'' I started

''The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?'' I stepped forward. Then three pedestals appeared in a column of light.

''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.'' I walked to the shield to inspect it.

The first had a shield that was red and black. The shield had a mouse head on it.

Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said then I walked over to the sword

The middle had a sword that had a blue handle and long tilt with a tiny mouse head on it.

Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said and walked over to the wand.

The last had a magic wand. The wand was silver with a blue mouse head on top.

Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?

''Yes.'' The wand turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

''Your path is set.''

''Now what will you give up in exchange.''

I walked over to the sword.

''Do you give this up.''

''Yes.'' I said

''You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose.''

''Yes.'' I said Then the whole panel shattered and I fell onto another one. Then a light appeared in my hand and I had the wand.

'You gained the power to fight' I sung the staff down.

'All right! You got it'

''Use this power to protect yourself and others.'' A black shadow started to appear and take form.

''There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'' Then the shadows attacked. I tried to summon ice but it didn't work. I hit the shadows with my staff and they died.

''Behind You!'' I turned and attacked the shadow. It died. The panel then was covered in shadow and I got drowned in it. When I opened my eyes I was on another panel.

There was a door and I ran to it.

'I can't open it' I thought. On the other side of the panel a light shined down on a chest that appeared. I ran to it and opened it up. There was a key. I grabbed it and I opened the door. There was a bright light and I had to shield my eyes. Then I walked through and I started to lose consciousness again. Right before I blacked out I heard a voice.

''The day you open the door is both far off and very near. Don't be afraid and remember- you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.

* * *

 **Rapunzel's POV**

''I opened my eyes and was on a glass floor. It was a lady in a pink dress.

''Where.. where am I?''

''So much to do... So little time. Take your Time. Don't be afraid.''

''Whaa-'' I started

''The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?'' I stepped forward. Then three pedestals appeared in a column of light.

''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.'' I walked to the shield to inspect it.

The first had a shield that was red and black. The shield had a mouse head on it.

Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said then I walked over to the sword

The middle had a sword that had a blue handle and long tilt with a tiny mouse head on it.

Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said and walked over to the wand.

The last had a magic wand. The wand was silver with a blue mouse head on top.

Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?

''Yes.'' The wand turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

''Your path is set.''

''Now what will you give up in exchange.''

I walked over to the sword.

''Do you give this up.''

''Yes.'' I said

''You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose.''

''Yes.'' I said Then the whole panel shattered and I fell onto another one. Then a light appeared in my hand and I had the wand.

'You gained the power to fight' I sung the staff down.

'All right! You got it'

''Use this power to protect yourself and others.'' A black shadow started to appear and take form.

''There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'' Then the shadows attacked. I tried to grab my frying pan but it didn't work. I hit the shadows with my staff and they died.

''Behind You!'' I turned and attacked the shadow. It died. The panel then was covered in shadow and I got drowned in it. When I opened my eyes I was on another panel.

There was a door and I ran to it.

'I can't open it' I thought. On the other side of the panel a light shined down on a chest that appeared. I ran to it and opened it up. There was a key. I grabbed it and I opened the door. There was a bright light and I had to shield my eyes. Then I walked through and I started to lose consciousness again. Right before I blacked out I heard a voice.

''The day you open the door is both far off and very near. Don't be afraid and remember- you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.''

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

''I opened my eyes and was on a glass floor. It was a lady in a pink dress.

''Where.. where am I?''

''So much to do... So little time. Take your Time. Don't be afraid.''

''Whaa-'' I started

''The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?'' I stepped forward. Then three pedestals appeared in a column of light.

''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.'' I walked to the shield to inspect it.

The first had a shield that was red and black. The shield had a mouse head on it.

Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said then I walked over to the sword

The middle had a sword that had a blue handle and long tilt with a tiny mouse head on it.

Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?

''No.'' I said and walked over to the wand.

The last had a magic wand. The wand was silver with a blue mouse head on top.

Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?

''Yes.'' The wand turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

''Your path is set.''

''Now what will you give up in exchange.''

I walked over to the sword.

''Do you give this up.''

''Yes.'' I said

''You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose.''

''Yes.'' I said Then the whole panel shattered and I fell onto another one. Then a light appeared in my hand and I had the wand.

'You gained the power to fight' I sung the staff down.

'All right! You got it'

''Use this power to protect yourself and others.'' A black shadow started to appear and take form.

''There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'' Then the shadows attacked. I tried to grab dagger but it didn't work. I hit the shadows with my staff and they died.

''Behind You!'' I turned and attacked the shadow. It died. The panel then was covered in shadow and I got drowned in it. When I opened my eyes I was on another panel.

There was a door and I ran to it.

'I can't open it' I thought. On the other side of the panel a light shined down on a chest that appeared. I ran to it and opened it up. There was a key. I grabbed it and I opened the door. There was a bright light and I had to shield my eyes. Then I walked through and I started to lose consciousness again. Right before I blacked out I heard a voice.

''The day you open the door is both far off and very near. Don't be afraid and remember- you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.''

* * *

 **?'s** **POV**

I was getting ready to play Kingdom Hearts on my 3DS ( just go with it) when 4 different people fell out the sky and landed in my yard. I ran to them and made sure they would still be breathing. I dragged them inside. I layed the blonde and white haired guy down on the same couch but opposite ways. The brown haired guy and red head I laid across the two chairs. Then I started to pace around in the living room where they were, but then I decided to play Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hi everybody I hope you like it. Go on twitter search starskulls. there was a Jack Frost/Rapunzel/Hiccup/Merida picture and I knew I had to make a crossover thus this story was born. Bye


End file.
